1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which restricts processing such as copying, facsimile communication and data transmission on the basis of a particular image added to image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image processing apparatus, processing for inputting image data and outputting the image data by copying, facsimile communication or data transmission is executed. When a particular image is included in the image data, the executed processing is restricted. Thereby, wrongful use of the inputted image data can be prevented.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-94771, for each kind of image data such as copy data, facsimile data and printer data, a threshold for identifying a particular image, such as that of paper money and securities, is set. When it is detected that a particular image is included in inputted image data, printing of the image data is inhibited.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-94771 described above, the threshold is variable so that a particular image is securely detected. In this case, examples of restriction of processing due to a particular image include inhibition of copying, data transmission and facsimile communication, and inhibition of filing to a storage section. When a particular image is detected in inputted image data, the processing is securely restricted.
However, there may be a case where, when a particular image is detected, it is more preferable to continue execution of the processing than restricting the processing, depending on the processing to be executed. For example, in the case of transmitting a great number of documents by facsimile, the processing to be executed is stopped when particular images exceeding a threshold is detected. In the case of performing facsimile communication processing, it is not possible to wrongfully use a document outputted from a facsimile apparatus which has received the document. In this case, it is convenient that the processing is continued even if a particular image is detected. The processing can be continued by changing the threshold.
Accordingly, in consideration of the above situation, the object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which can be easily used by a user by preventing processing from being restricted even if a particular image is included in image data, depending on the processing to be executed.